Not so Perfect Love
by Eiri Izz
Summary: Non-yaoi. FujimaXOC, and also HanagataXOC. Very short, so this fic wouldn't waste much of your time. I think it's sweet thou.... (Is this a summary???)


Title: Not So Perfect Love  
  
Pairings: FujimaXOC , HanagataXOC  
  
Author: Magenta  
  
Rating: G / Romance  
  
Author's note: This fic is dedicated to Nellie-san! Doumo arigatou Nellie-san! Since both me   
  
and her like Kenji-kun, (Kimi-kun's my first) I decided to wrote this.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, Slam Dunk's not mine, it's Inoue-san's blah.. blah..Don't sue me, sue   
  
other people kay?  
  
SHOYO'S BEST 5 STUDENT  
  
1. KENJI FUJIMA  
  
2. KYOKO ISHIMURA  
  
3. MIURA TANIGAKI  
  
4. TORU HANAGATA  
  
5. SAYUKI WATANABE  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!??? I'm behind that stupid Fujima? Again?" A blonde haired girl yelled.  
  
"Maa.. Kyoko-chan. At least you're number 2 best student, not like me, number 5..."  
  
"Sayuki-chan! This doesn't satisfies me! I'm always behind him no matter what!"  
  
Suddenly two Shoyo basketball club members appear.They seemed to be talking about the   
  
coming basketball tournament.They came to the notice board and meet the two girls.  
  
"Ohayo Kyoko-san, Sayuki-san" said both Fujima and Hanagata.  
  
"Ohayo Fujima-san, Hanagata-san" said Sayuki with a sweet smile.  
  
"Oro Kyoko-san, why the sour face?" the brown haired boy asked.  
  
"What do you care? Iku Sayuki-chan"  
  
"But Kyoko-chan I didn't finish talking to them yet....Whoa!"  
  
The blonde haired girl drag the cute childish-like girl out to nowhere the boys know.The two   
  
boys just stunned there for a few seconds before they noticed a piece of paper on the notice  
  
board.  
  
"No wonder she's so mad, you're the best student again Kenji.Omedetou!"  
  
"Anytime she saw me, she always said that I'm her destined rival. Anyway, good job Toru!   
  
You're also one of the best five ne?"  
  
"Saa...It's nothing compared to you right?"  
  
The two boys laugh and headed to the school canteen.On the way there Kyoko bumped into  
  
Fujima.  
  
"Gomen... Are you all rig.....YOU? What are you planning to do? Kill me?" yelled Kyoko.  
  
"I'm sorry but... Are you all right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm sick of you"  
  
With that, Kyoko walked away and Sayuki tried to catch up with her. Sayuki managed to give  
  
a sweet quick smile to Hanagata before she left to catch up Kyoko.  
  
Afternoon, 5.45 p.m.  
  
Fujima had just finished his basketball practice and the other members were going home half an  
  
hour ago.Kyoko, who was in the netball club also had just finished her practice.Sayuki had just  
  
went home with Hanagata 30 minutes ago.They were taking the same route so they met each   
  
other again.  
  
"Oh, my god! Fujima!" she tried to run away but Fujima managed to caught her small left   
  
hand.   
  
"Chotto, Kyoko-san. Why are you hating me? Why are you avoiding me? Why are you hating   
  
AND avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong?" said Fujima within a breath.  
  
"No, you did nothing wrong. I did something wrong"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, my best friend Sayuki, always said that she love you"  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Well, no.She said she loves a Shoyo player in Year 3"  
  
"If she loves me, why are you hating me?"  
  
"Be..Because...I..I...I...I love you!"  
  
She cried and hugged Fujima.Fujima were a little bit shocked at first, but then he hugged her  
  
back.  
  
"Silly girl. I love you too.The one that Sayuki loves isn't me, it's Toru"  
  
"What? You mean I sacrifice for nothing?"  
  
"Erm...Sort of...Yes"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken-kun"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ken-kun"  
  
"No, not that.Did you just called me Ken-kun or I have problem with my ears?"  
  
"You're a good teaser Ken-kun"  
  
"Don't be mad Kyo-chan"  
  
"Kyo-chan?"  
  
"Well, you called me Ken-kun so I called you Kyo-chan. Isn't that fair?"  
  
"Un..Ken-kun"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Aishiteru" she whispered at Fujima's ear and send 'electricity' to Fujima's body with a kiss.   
  
-OWARI-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how's that? Did you like it? R&R please! I'm sorry cause it's kind of short but I think it's  
  
kind of sweet.Don't you think? Anyway, I accept flames, comments, etc. 


End file.
